Truth or Dare?
by tamakyo
Summary: This story's for bAbYbLuE0911! What happens when Alvin and Brittany go to a slumber party? Do sparks fly? First one-shot!


**Haha, so I got my first request for a story. ^^ I was so shocked.. I didn't think I was very good! But, this story's for bAbYbLuE0911. (: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Alvin smirked at the group that had formed in a circle before him. He was at a slumber party and the host decided to play truth or dare. He sat directly across from a pink-clad Chipette and slipped his cap backwards on his head.

The girl who hosted the party was named Tiffany, she was your typical blonde. She was very giggly and bubbly and her laughter was positively contagious. Tiffany grinned and flicked her hair and she put her finger peach skinned colored cheek. Her freckles showed as she smiled making her greens eyes glow in the dim light.

She giggled. "Alright! I'll go first." She looked around the circle of thirteen year olds and smiled as her eyes fell upon no one other than her crush, Tyler Chambers. He raised an eyebrow. He was a skater his hair was messy, a dirty blonde color. His eyes were a baby blue and wouldn't ever take off his hoodie.

"Tyler.." She said softly as she spoke. "..truth or dare?" She flashed her pearly white teeth and couldn't hep but giggle. Tyler did that thing that most skater guys did.. you know the way they move their bangs with a.. I can't really explain it. But, I think you get the idea.

"Dare." He said as he licked his dried lips to moisten them. Tiffany grinned and giggled. "I've got a good one!"

Tyler smiled lightly.. Alvin yawned to show his boredum and glanced over at Brittany. Brittany felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she lifted her head up to see Alvin smiling at her. She smiled back and moved her auburn hair from her face.

All eyes were on Tiffany and Tyler. She smirked kind of evily and said, "I dare you to call your older sister, seeing as she's having a sleep over too? Anyway, the dare is the ask her to put the phone on speaker and tell her you got a girl pregnant."

He wrinkled his nose as the rest of the group giggled. He shrugged and pulled his thin gray cell phone from his pocket and dialed his sisters number, putting it on speaker he put the phone in the middle of the circle and listen to the ringing on the other end.

Someone answered the phone, obviously Justin Bieber was playing in the background. "Yello?!" She answered. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yo, Cassie. I need you to put your phone on speaker." There was a pause on the other end. "...Okay?" He heard her press a button on her phone as she said.

"What's up little bro?" He took a deep breath, looked at the group, then at the phone and answered. "I.. Cassie.. Er.."

"Yeeeaaahh?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I got.."

"You got?"

"I got a girl pregnant..." Once again.. silence was at the other end.

"You.. what?!" She yelled, he could hear gasps and 'omgs' coming from her friends.

The group was trying so hard not to laugh.

Brittany had her hand over her mouth, her facing was turning red as her body shook. Alvin, pulled his cap over his face and chuckles. While Tiffany tried her best not to giggle so loud.

"Cassie, I got a girl pregnant." He said once more. "Little bro.. are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Didn't mom and dad have 'the talk' with you?! This is not cool!"

"You have to promise not to tell, ok?"

She sighed. "Oh, all right. But when you get home tomorrow you be sure to tell them.. because I'm making you." They heard snickers from her friends in the backround. Tyler rolled his eyes and hung up, putting the phone back into his pocket, facing Tiffany.

Once the phone had dropped in his pocket the whole group fell back and laughed. Brittany was rolling back and forth holding her sides, uncontrollably laughing. Alvin leaned forward and let out a "HAH!" He laughed into his cap.

Once the laughter died down, it was Tylers' turn. He studied the group and he looked at Alvin. He knew the red-clad Chipmunk liked a certain pink loving Chipette and made his dare up. He knew Alvin would choose dare.

"Seville, Truth.." He looked serious at Alvin and said, ".. or dare?" he said dramatically. Alvin chuckled and said, "Easy, dare." A smirked creeped onto Tylers face as he looked from Alvin to Brittany.

"I dare you to french kiss Brittany.. until I say." His smirk grew wider.

Brittanys eyes widened she lightly gripped her pink and black plaid pajama bottoms, bit her lip and looked across at Alvin. Alvin was looking back at her.

"Fr-french kiss? Isn't that with.. the tongue?" He said discusted. Tyler nodded. The group snickered.

"How long?" Alvin asked. Tyler shrugged. "Until I say." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Alvin gulped. "Alright then." He turned to face Brittany, leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers she found herself vigorously kissing back. Slowly their mouths began to move in sync. Small puckering noises were heard from their mouths.

"I don't smell any croissants..." Tyler said, rather obnoxiously. Alvin rolled his eyes and snaked his arms around Brittany's waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her closer and his tongue slowly found it's way against hers. She felt a smile form through his kisses as his tongue made it's way around her mouth, tracing her teeth. It was so soft and warm ...and wild. No question about it, he was the best kisser out of all the boys she's ever kissed.

It was awhile before Tyler finally said. "Alright, I've seen enough." Brittany felt the electricity break as Alvin pulled away from her. They were breathing sort of heavily. Alvin then pulled Brittany into one more kiss. It was shorter than the first. He then smirked and slipped back into his spot in the circle.

Brittany licked her lips and had breathed in. She couldn't explain how much pleasure she had felt in those two kisses. But she knew she'd never forget it. She was shocked and couldn't think of anything but those kisses. His lips.. they were so soft and.. perfect.

Tyler chuckled. "Bet you enjoyed that, huh?" Alvin looked lovingly at Brittany, then at Tyler.

"I'm not going to lie.. I hella loved it." He smirked at her. Brittany felt herself blush. "Yeah.. same here." She said.

They continued to play their game of truth or dare. Alvin and Brittany both hoping someone would dare them to kiss again. Little did they know.. it wouldn't be the last time they kissed..

* * *

**It's just a one-shot. :P**

**Hope you liked it! =]**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
